beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 04
is the 4th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and 55th episode of the Metal Saga. Synopsis The World Beyblade Championships, a competition hosted by the WBBA, is about to begin. The Japanese qualifier for the tournament starts and the majority of the rounds are over very quickly with Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu and Kyoya all making it to the semi-finals. Yu desperately tries to face Masamune but Kenta battles him instead and loses. Yu then proceeds to face Masamune, but time is up before they can even start. Because Gingka won Battle Bladers, he is automatically selected as Japan's first representative. Gingka doesn't know this until Kenta tells him. He goes to his father and pleads with him to let him battle. Gingka then launches Galaxy Pegasus and it goes around a chair leg and Gingka says that battling alone isn't fun. In the first semi-final match, Yu faces off with Masamune. Their Beys clash in battle as Yu gains the upper hand with his Flame Libra against Masamune's Ray Striker. Despite this, Masamune fights back with brute force and eventually defeats Yu, making Masamune one of Japan's representatives to the World Beyblade Championships. Despite the loss, Yu still has a chance to become a sub for the team. Major Events *A qualifier begins for the Japanese team. *Gingka is automatically selected to represent Japan as he is the winner of the Battle Bladers tournament held earlier. *The top four Bladers are Yu, Masamune, Kyoya and Tsubasa who move onto the semi-finals. *Masamune battles Yu and defeats him. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Chi-yun Li *Mei Mei *Blader DJ *Tobio Oike *Teru Saotome *Ryutaro Fukami *Tetsuya Watarigani *Kumaji Kumade *Kumasuke Kumade *Kumata Kumade *Sora Akatsuki (Cameo) *Busujima (Cameo) Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka Hagane's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune Kadoya's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta Yumiya's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei Hanawa's) *Storm Capricorn M145Q (Tobio Oike's) *Earth Virgo GB145BS (Teru Saotome's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa Otori's) *Thermal Pisces T125ES (Ryutaro Fukami's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu Tendo's) ('''Featured)''' *Dark Gasher CH120SF (Tetsuya Watarigani's) Featured Beybattles * Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) vs. Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) = Masamune and Ray Striker D125CS * Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) vs. Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) = Masamune and Ray Striker D125CS Special Moves used * * * * Trivia * This episode reveals the Japan's top 20 bladers and they are (from 20th place to 1st place): 20th: Akira, 19th: Kumasuke Kumade, 18th: Kumata Kumade, 17th: Kumaji Kumade, 16th: Tetsuya Watarigani (cheated), 15th: Busujima, 14th: Ryo (Busai), 13th: Django, 12th: Reiki Sodo, 11th: Dan Sodo, 10th: Tobio Oike, 9th: Teru Saotome, 8th: Ryutaro (Rutaro) Fukami, 7th: Sora Akatsuki, 6th: Kenta Yumiya, 5th: Benkei Hanawa, (The Final 4 will move on to the semi-finals): 4th: Yu Tendo (300 points), 3rd: Masamune Kadoya (350 points), 2nd: Tsubasa Otori (370 points), and the winner with 500 points is Kyoya Tategami. Differences in adaptations * This episode is the first Metal Masters English dub episode not to include any cuts. Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters